elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium
Per la città, vedi Orsinium (Online) Descrizione The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium è il secondo pacchetto DLC ufficiale di . Contiene la nuovissima zona del Wrothgar e numerose sotto-aree, inclusa la città di Orsinium. Il DLC costa 3000 Corone, ed è stato rilasciato il 2 Novembre 2015 per PC e Mac, il 17 Novembre per Xbox One e il 18 Novembre per PS4. Rilasciato sul Public Test Server l'11 Ottobre, è gratuito per tutti i membri ESO Plus. __TOC__ Caratteristiche e nuovi contenuti *Oltre venti ore di storia e missioni varie; *Esplorazione, da lungo attesa, della cultura degli Orchi di Tamriel; *Una colossale nuova zona disponibile per i personaggi di ogni livello; *Una nuova sfida progressiva individuale, la Maelstrom Arena; **Disponibile nelle versioni Normale e Veterano; **Ricompense speciali ottenibili solo completando le arene; **Classifiche specifiche per ogni classe che consentono di valutare come abbonarsi agli altri combattenti; *Missioni e obiettivi per contribuire a riportare Orsinium all'antica gloria; *Due grandi dungeon pubblici, Vecchia Orsinium e Rkindaleft, con nuove sfide sia per giocatore singolo sia per gruppi; *Punti speciali di raccolta che si adattano al tipo di materiale più avanzato che il tuo personaggio può lavorare; *Sei impegnativi boss del mondo completamente nuovi; *Nuovi, potenti equipaggiamenti, stili di lavorazione unici e ricompense ispirate alla storia e agli abitanti del Wrothgar; **Quattro nuove ricette di approvvigionamento, disponibili solo nel Wrothgar; **18 nuovi set di potenti oggetti incluse sei armi che influenzano le abilità, 9 set ottenuti partecipando alle attività del Wrothgar e 3 nuovi set assemblabili; **Lo stile di lavorazione degli Antichi Orchi; **Sei nuovi costumi collezionabili disponibili solo nel Wrothgar; *Oltre un'ora di nuove musiche di gioco. Nuove posizioni Il pacchetto DLC introduce due zone principali, situate sui Monti Wrothgarian dell'High Rock: *La città di Orsinium; *La zona del Wrothgar. Altre posizioni significative: *Vecchia Orsinium ― Le rovine della prima Orsinium (Dungeon di gruppo); *Rkindaleft ― Una rovina Dwemer (Dungeon di gruppo); *Maelstrom Arena ― Una nuova sfida individuale; *Sorrow ― La cima più grande dei Monti Wrothgarian e uno dei monti più alti di Tamriel. Si dice che il leggendario Torug gro-Igron, fondatore di Orsinium, sia sepolto sul suo picco più alto; *Roccaforte di Fharun ― La roccaforte fortificata del Clan Fharun, attualmente sotto il controllo di Capo Bazrag. È situata sulle gelide coste settentrionali del Wrothgar, e diventerà, in seguito, la città portuale bretone di Farrun. Personaggi principali *Re Kurog gro-Orsinium *Ambasciatore Lazgara (si trova a Daggerfall, Davon's Watch e Vulkhel Guard) *Madre-Forgia Alga *Alta Sacerdotessa Solgra *Capo Bazrag *Eveli Freccia Affilata *Talviah Aliaria Missioni 'Missione principale' *Invitation to Orsinium *For King and Glory *A King-Sized Problem *In the Name of the King *To Save a Chief *The Anger of a King *The King's Gambit *Blood on a King's Hands *Long Live the King 'Missioni secondarie' *The Ashes of Our Fathers *Atypical Artistry *Awaken the Past *Broken Promises *Cultural Affections *A Cold Wind from the Mountain *Draugr Dilemma *The Durzog Whistle *Forcing the Faith *The Hand of Morkul *The Hidden Harvest *Kindred Spirits *Maelstrom Arena *Of Sentimental Value *One Ugly Mug *Quarry Conundrum *Silver Linings *Sorrow's Kiss *Those Truly Favored *Where Loyalty Lies *Wrecked Altro *Sei nuovi boss del mondo; *Orso delle Caverne cavalcabile; *Cucciolo di orso delle caverne (Animale domestico); *Winterborn Reach Costume Pack; *Punti speciali di raccolta che si adattano al tipo di materiale più avanzato che il tuo personaggio può lavorare. Video The Elder Scrolls Online Tamriel Unlimited – Reforging Orsinium|Trailer Galleria Wrothgar tundra.png|Paesaggio del Wrothgar. Kurog Orsinium.png|Re Kurog. Kurog Orsinium 2.png|Re Kurog. Orsinium cavalli.jpg Orsinium release.jpg Seconda Orsinium.jpg Orsinium set armatura.png|Uno dei nuovi set armatura del DLC. Armature Antichi Orchi art.png|Concept art delle antiche armature orchesche. Armature Malacath art.png|Concept art delle armature di Malacath. Armature Trinimac art.png|Concept art delle armature di Trinimac. Animali Wrothgar.png|Concept art di arpie, ecateri e durzog. Rkindaleft art.png|Concept art di Rkindaleft. Maelstrom Arena art.png|Concept art della Maelstrom Arena. Statua Malacath Online.png|Statua di Malacath nel Wrothgar. ESO Orsinium 1.jpg|Concept art del Wrothgar. Assedio Frostbreak.png Riferimenti be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium en:The_Elder_Scrolls_Online:_Orsinium es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium pl:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium uk:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium Categoria:The Elder Scrolls Online: Orsinium Categoria:Plug-in ufficiali (Online)